


Old Wounds

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Could you do one where Reader grew up with Ben in the Jedi camp and secret lover so he spared you. Years later you convince him to run away with you so you can bring Ben back.- Anonymous





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Apr 25th, 2018

Their laughs were echoing through the forest. The cool air and rain droplets hitting their faces while they were running by the hundreds of trees, hearing the angry screams of their Master behind them.

“In here!” Ben shout whispered and grabbed Y/Ns wrist to pull her into a small cave entrance between a few red vines.

“Your Uncle will make us scrub the whole temple when we get back!” she chuckled and followed the tall boy with careful steps.

“If we go back.” he scoffed, still laughing at his Uncles face when the small Aak dog jumped out of his bed, were Ben had hid it.

Walking trough the labyrinth of tunnels, he didn´t hear what Y/N was saying to him then other whispers had occupied his mind.

“Ben?” suddenly walking into her he looked down. “What?” shaking his head to get out of this daze she looked worried.

“You spaced out again. Are you okay?” taking his hand into both of hers.

“I´m okay, come on it´s just around the next corner.” pushing his fingers through hers, Ben started to tug her along until there was a large opening in a cave wall were the light of the stars was crawling in.

“Wow… it´s beautyfull.” he heard her breath and looked at her shining eyes.

“Yeah it is.” Ben agreed, even though he wasn´t talking about the stars. Carefully, both of them sat down at the edge and let their feet hang over the dark sea waves that were clashing against the cliff under them.

“Sometimes I wish the ocean would just vanish. It´s just another way to keep us here.” Y/N sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Sometimes they just felt like prisoners, especially since both of them didn´t want to be here in the first place. They often exchanged storys were they would rather travel to, their own little adventures that started the day, they met here at Lukes Training Halls.

First they only talked about the Planets they would visit alone, but soon it was clear that neither of them would go somewhere without the other. Ben and Y/N became soon inseparable.

“Where would you rather be right now?” the black haired boy asked, while resting his head against hers.

“Anywhere but here…” she whispered honest while letting her fingers run over Bens Hand.

“Then let us! We run away from here, as far as we can.” surprised she lifted her gaze, looking into his eyes, Y/N knew he was serious.

“B…but where to?” she asked, her heart suddenly beating faster.

“You said it yourself. Anywhere but here. Just us.” cupping her face, Ben pulled her into a long kiss.

When he looked into her face again, the scene suddenly changed. He was standing over her, the blue light of his Lightsaber illuminating her shocked face.

“Ben please… ” her voice just a small whisper. He could smell the fire, that was consuming the temple, the screaming winds around him before he turned his back towards Y/N and vanished into the darkness.

 

“Am I boring you, Supreme Leader?” he heard Huxs snarly voice and a sinister snicker escaped his lips. Opening his eyes again, Kylo lifted his head from the two fingers he was leaning it on and slouched back into his throne.

“Actually, yes.”

Biting his lower lip slightly, he was concerned that he remembered this moment after so many years. But who was he fooling he never would forget those feelings or their bond.

The General scoffed quietly and adjusted his posture, before he put his arms behind his back.

“We got our hands on important coordinates, in regards of the plan of the resistance. A mysterious figured seemed to have been sighted.” Hux repeated, this time more swiftly.

“Where?” straightening his back, Kylo leaned onto his kneed and stared at the Holo Pad the General was offering him.

“Would you wish us to investigate it?” Hux sighed, annoyed that it took Kylo so long to decide.

Getting the Holo Pad thrown against his chest, the Ginger coughed while Kylo left with wide steps.

“Ready my ship.”

 

Seeing the burned down temple after all these years, Kylo felt a kind of satisfaction to see his former prison in this state.

Hearing a faint giggle in his mind, he averted his Eyes from the temple and soon left this destroyed place behind.

Walking over the damp forest floor, many ,memories were flooding back to him but he brushed them away, the cave entry in sight.

“Come out!” he screamed into it, hearing his voice echo through the dark halls.

Soon a cloaked figure appeared and Kylo quickly grabbed the Hood to pull it back. When Y/N´s eyes met his, he froze for a moment. All kind of emotions overwhelming him.

“I thought you were dead.” he grunted through gritted teeth and she showed him a cocky smile.

“Could say the same about you. I see you caught the bait.” walking around him, she slowly started to walk back into the forest, Kylo following a few steps behind.

“What do you want?” having his Hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber he watched her carefully.

“Why after all these years?”

When she suddenly turned around, he initiated his red lightsaber and held it towards her, but she didn´t flinch nor did she seemed scared of him.

“Don´t play dumb, it really doesn´t suit you.” holding her Hands up, she grabbed her lightsaber and threw it towards him.

“And I´m definitely not here to fight you… Kylo.” hearing her say this name felt wrong, but he let his weapon sink.

“You are wasting your time.” trying to walk around her, Y/N suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“I´m not! And you know it. You still feel it, right? The connection between us, I still feel it… when that scavenger girl cut you down.” Lifting her hand, he flinched and pulled his head back slightly, but soon her fingers were brushing over the long scar on his face.

Even if he didn´t want to, his head automatically leaned into her touch and only now did he notice how much he had missed this familiar feeling.

“I felt when you broke yourself free from these chains that were bringing you down since I can remember. I tried so often to reach out for you and came back as fast as I could.” she explained to him and he slowly closed his eyes.

“Let us runaway…” she whispered quietly, while Kylo pushed his forehead against hers. “I can´t.”

Turning away his face got serious again, his eyebrows furrowed.

“There is nowhere for me to go. Death is the only thing that awaits me. Either from the First Order or the Resistance.” clipping the Lightsaber against his belt, while returning hers in her hands leaving her behind in the forest.

He wanted to return to his ship, if he would be here longer then Hux liked, he probably would send reinforcements.

“Then let Kylo Ren die!” she screamed after him and he stopped in his tracks.

“Just like you let Ben Solo die! Anywhere is better then here, but not without you! If you are Ben or Kylo or whoever you want to be… I´m not leaving without you!”

Turning around he saw the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

“Let me help you heal those old wounds and just start over somewhere new.” Y/N pleaded, her voice only a whimper.

Pulling of his glove, he returned to her with wide steps, his fingers brushing away her tears.

He remembered his own words, to let old things die and gently grabbed Y/N under her chin to look into her eyes.

“Let´s kill Kylo Ren.”

 

Hours later, the First Order arrived at the last known location of their Supreme Leader, only to find his Command Ship destroyed and blood splattered all over the Console.

And soon the Announcement was made that the Supreme Leader died in an Assassination from the Resistance, Hux taking over as quick as anybody had expected.

Already many Moons away, Ben had his Arms wrapped around Y/Ns waist from behind, while watching the sunrise from their new soon to be home.


End file.
